The Story of Nadia
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Nadia is adopted by Richard Alpert and he takes her to the island when she turns eighteen, telling her she has to stay there for five years before she can return to the mainland. PLEASE R&R!


_**Nadia is adopted by Richard Alpert and he takes her to the island when she turns eighteen, telling her she has to stay there for five years before she can return to the mainland. PLEASE R&R!!**_

_**All characters except for the ones made up by me belong to ABC and are from LOST. I do not own LOST. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving**

I remember the man with the dark hair watching me like a hawk. His eyes were color changing and made me feel scared. I played with a ring on my finger and stared at the ground, almost as if doing that would make him disappear.

I had never really been looked at before, and at the age of seven, I still had yet to be adopted. But the man insisted that he wanted to test me, to see if I was someone he wanted for whatever he was doing. I hoped I wasn't going to be some kind of experiment or something.

He set some objects in front of me, and I stared at them. A beanie baby dog, a knife, a yoyo, and a St. Christopher necklace. "Tell me, which one is _**not**_ _**yours**_?" He asked. They were all _his_, all of them! What was he asking me this for?

The beanie baby dog. I slid it towards him and he smiled. "And who does this belong to?" He asked.

"Walt." I whispered. The man smiled and nodded. The words just seemed to come to me, and I didn't know where they came from.

He turned to the woman who was in charge and told her he wanted to adopt me. She helped me pack and I went with him right then and there. I never saw the orphan home again.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Richard," he smiled. "And you are?" He asked.

"Nadia." I replied.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you Nadia." He opened the car door for me to get in and I did. The drive was long and I remember sleeping most of the way. He took me all over the world over the next ten years or so. He had a house in Iraq and one in England as well, both of which I was allowed to stay in whenever I wanted to. However, every weekend he was gone. I never knew why. He always said business, and I remembered the name Widmore from one of his conversations.

Then, the day came when he told me that I was finally going to see where he went all those weekends and weeks he was on business. "But there is a catch," he began. I nodded, understanding fully that my adoptive father was very capable of doing just about anything. "You have to stay there for five years total before you can return here. Do you agree?" He asked.

"I do." I replied.

He smiled and nodded. "Good."

I was worried about what five years meant. Was five years longer where we were going than five years here was? Was it worth it? What was he doing there?

So many questions flooded my mind, and I had been given so few answers.

When we arrived at the boat, I was led onto it by Richard who immediately explained who I was to everyone. "This is my daughter Nadia," he introduced me. "These are all the people who will take us to our destination." He named them all and then I went down below with him.

"There are a few things I need to do to fully prepare you." He opened up something that looked like new technology to me. It was a book that was able to be accessed by a thumb-print. Once the thumb-print was in, (it was a squishy pad that read the thumb-print), it accessed a bunch of information. "Here." He handed it to me and told me to put my thumb on it. Right away, I was entered into the system and all of my information popped up onto the screen. It was so strange. I had never seen such a device. It was like a laptop meets typical reading book.

"And now for the hard part." Richard frowned and stood up. He got a needle ready and told me he had to poke me, for my own good. I listened to him and allowed it. I felt him carry me up to a bedroom and then heard him say "Its okay to leave now." To someone. I was then knocked out for good and we were at the island in no time at all after that.

When I woke up there, I was surrounded by women, all of whom were curious about me. It seemed like I was in some sort of all womens cabin or something. Everyone here it seemed was a woman and was single.

Some were together romantically while others chatted like friends did, about boyfriends and friends and things they had done. Everything was so different here though. Although the house was nice and had running water and everything, outside was completely different.

It was a jungle out there, and I had no idea if it was safe or not. Richard came by my cabin and told me to get to know the other ladies and learn from them. They knew what they were doing and soon, I would too.

I didn't know how to feel about any of it, all I knew was that now I was here, and I would be here for five years.


End file.
